


Любовь побеждает всё

by Bothersome_Arya, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули оказался в плену у желающих отомстить ему демонов и призвал на помощь Азирафеля
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: драбблы R - NC-21





	Любовь побеждает всё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amour Vincit Omnia (Love Conquers All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591051) by [The_Bentley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley). 



Наказания следовало ожидать — это было просто вопросом времени.

Они застали его врасплох в собственной квартире, когда он поливал растения и, как обычно, читал им нотации. Он ошеломлённо обернулся и увидел, что они стояли рядом, по виду предвкушая то, что должно было произойти.

— Кроули, — сказал Хастур. — Настало время платить за то, что ты сделал.

Кроули в панике перевёл взгляд с него на Дагон.

— А что это я сделал? Абсолютно ничего. Это всё мальчишка.

— Ты отлично знаешь, что натворил, и не выкрутишься из этого своей болтовнёй, — ответил Хастур.

Кроули отпрянул назад, надеясь добраться до своего кабинета, где он смог бы забаррикадироваться до того времени, пока не придумает План А. К несчастью, вероятность этого оказалась предусмотрена: он был сбит с ног тяжёлым ударом по голове рукояткой ножа Дагон и рухнул на ковёр, едва не потеряв сознание.

Хастур и Дагон подхватили его под руки и поволокли. Головокружительное мгновение спустя Кроули обнаружил, что находится за городом, в месте, где во времена древних римлян демонов приносили в жертву.

— Как же старомодно, ребята, — прокомментировал Кроули, пряча страх за сарказмом.

— Думаю, это то, что надо, — сказала Дагон, бросив Кроули рядом с руинами каменной стены, после чего Хастур вздёрнул его на ноги.

Кроули тщетно пытался сопротивляться, но их было двое против одного. Они быстро одолели его, вывернули ему руку в сторону и держали её, пока Кроули извивался, пинался и пытался им врезать.

— Ты готов?

Демон, известный как «Одноразовый» из-за своих множественных развоплощений, подошёл к нему, неся с собой длинные кинжалы с выгравированными на них рунами.

Глаза Кроули расширились:

— Нет!

— Боюсь, что так, — сказала Дагон с плохо скрываемым восторгом.

Одноразовый передал один из зловещих кинжалов Хастуру, который усмехнулся и воткнул его в плечо отбивающегося Кроули, проколов его насквозь до самой стены. Кроули закричал. Второй кинжал с тошнотворным треском пронзил его локоть, а третий болезненно разделил кости запястья. Кроули попытался успокоиться, чтобы избавить своё тело от ещё большей боли, повреждений и потери крови.

Следующие три кинжала вонзились в другую руку. Кроули закричал, когда металл прошёл сквозь кожу и мышцы. К тому времени, когда они пришпилили его ноги, Кроули охрип и потерял много крови, поэтому не мог издать ни звука. Его голова бессильно повисла, подбородок опустился на грудь. Он был надёжно обездвижен, так как руны не давали ему возможности сбежать. Так его и оставили: металл скрежетал по костям, а кровь капала вниз на траву — жертва давно забытым богам.

 _Азирафель_ , взмолился Кроули разумом, сердцем и душой. _Ангел._

Он вложил в этот призыв всю свою любовь к ангелу, всю радость, которую испытывал, когда они были вместе.

За много миль от него Азирафель, устроившийся с вином и книгой в своём книжном магазине, замер.

— Кроули?

Он снова почувствовал настойчивый сигнал. С Кроули случилась беда. Азирафель встал и закрыл глаза. С помощью мысленной карты он определил место, пульсирующее болью Кроули, и щёлкнул пальцами.

— Нет! — выдохнул он, когда увидел распятого Кроули, который был пришпилен к стене, словно лабораторный образец, готовый к вскрытию.

Азирафель начал с запястья и вытащил ножи из одной руки, заставив Кроули застонать. Следующей на очереди была вторая рука. Осторожно прижав наполовину освобождённого Кроули к стене, Азирафель уговорил измученного болью демона обнять его за плечи наименее повреждённой рукой. Не обращая внимания на пачкающую его одежду кровь, Азирафель вытянул кинжалы из ног Кроули и опустил его на траву, воркуя слова ободрения.

Любовь. Счастье. Он чувствовал их сейчас. Это были те самые позитивные эмоции, которые усилили сигнал до такой степени, что он смог найти Кроули.

Азирафель опустился вниз с беззвучно рыдающим на его коленях демоном и погладил его по голове.

— Теперь ты в безопасности.

— Ты услышал, ангел, — прошептал Кроули. — Ты пришёл.

— Конечно, мой милый. Давай вернёмся домой. Мне нужно исцелить тебя.

Две фигуры исчезли и появились снова в книжном магазине, где ангел с нежностью ухаживал за демоном, который полностью поправился после нескольких дней лечения.

— Не хочешь ли ты остаться со мной здесь, дорогой? — спросил Азирафель. — Я отказываюсь снова отпускать тебя одного.

Ответом Кроули было чистое блаженство.


End file.
